Vehicular rear view cameras are commercially deployed on numerous vehicular platforms. Such cameras are typically mounted in or adjacent to the rear bumper of a vehicle and have a rearward facing field of view. The cameras are typically connected to a display monitor in the vehicle to allow the driver to see what is behind the vehicle, particularly when the vehicle is shifted into reverse. The display monitor may be mounted in the center console, embedded or incorporated into the interior rear view mirror, or placed in some other location in the cabin visible to the driver.
The vehicular rear view display system provides many safety benefits as it allows the driver a good field of view to see what is behind the vehicle and thus avoid tragic accidents such as running over children when backing out of one's driveway.
The vehicular rear view display system has been so useful that it has now become ubiquitous and often the primary source of information for drivers when reversing. For example, many drivers rely solely on the rear view camera to squeeze into a tight parking spot or check to see if there are any children, toys or other objects behind the vehicle.
Therein lies a problem.